Minimally invasive subcutaneous procedures, which are performed through a small orifice in the skin, limit the size of the surgery tools and implants that are used.
Hence it would be highly advantageous to develop implants that have small cross sections such that they can be inserted easily through a small orifice in the skin and be deflected into their final functional expanded shape at the intended implantation site in the body.
It would be highly advantageous to provide implants for spinal surgeries such as interbody fusion, motion preservation and vertebral augmentation that may be inserted into the body in minimally invasive procedures.